


In Black and White

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's eyes flick away from the photo booth to Blaine, and then back. "Did you want to do it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and based on [this lovely artwork](http://dressedupinlights.tumblr.com/post/57903952183/all-you-need-is-love-3) by dressedupinlights. <3

They're only at the mall because it's a Saturday afternoon, and there's nothing better to do (and both of their houses are occupied by parents). It's not that Kurt is never up for shopping, there just isn't anything particular that he's looking for, but window shopping is always fun, especially with Blaine there. He'd love to be able to reach out and take Blaine's hand, or thread their arms together, but instead he keeps a safe distance between them and thinks, _someday_.

They're on their way to get pretzels, and Kurt wishes they'd taken the time to drive down to Columbus where the malls at least provide better window shopping possibilities because he doesn't know what they'll do after that. He's wondering if maybe a movie will kill enough time before they can go back to Blaine's house, when Blaine stops walking. He reaches out to briefly touch Kurt's shoulder, as if to let him know, and his fingers only linger for a few seconds.

"Look what's finally fixed." Blaine gestures with his head, and Kurt blinks curiously, following the direction and then letting out a little laugh.

"I thought it was a prop. I don't think I've seen it working in, like, four years." Kurt's eyes flick away from the photo booth to Blaine, and then back. "Did you want to do it?" He asks, unsurely. He doesn't know why else Blaine would have stopped them (not when there are cinnamon pretzels calling their names).

"Well." Blaine rocks on his heels a bit, and manages to look both sly and bashful at the same time. "We always said we would, if it ever got fixed."

It's true. Every time they've come to the mall and passed it ("some things never change, it's _still_ broken"), they always talked about doing a photo strip if it ever worked again. Kurt recalls the promise with a fond smile, and then reaches up to tug on his scarf a little bit while Blaine's face splits in a grin.

After all, Kurt always primps before a picture.

They're still careful—two boys getting into a photo booth together isn't exactly run of the mill, especially in Ohio. They're small, after all, especially for two teenagers. Blaine slides inside and holds the curtain back for Kurt, who smiles and ducks inside with a, "What a gentleman."

They're pressed thigh-to-thigh and shoulder-to-shoulder; they fit, but it's not exactly comfortable.

"Here, let me…" Blaine shifts behind Kurt a little, and draws Kurt's leg up so that it's over his thigh. Kurt's practically in his lap, and he gives Blaine a wide-eyed look as his heart picks up. They're much closer together now, and when Blaine looks up and notices, his lips part.

Kurt can hear people walking past, and the fact that he could kiss Blaine, _right now_ , with all of these people nearby, makes him feel slightly breathless.

"Pictures, huh?" He finally asks, teasingly but also quite obviously affected by the proximity, and Blaine lets out a small laugh before turning his head away. He takes out his wallet, slotting quarters into the machine and drawing up a slightly bad quality screen that Kurt can see his reflection in. He frowns, and starts to fuss with his hair.

"Frame?" Blaine asks, as he starts to flick through the options. Kurt wrinkles his nose, and that must be enough indication for Blaine. He flicks to the next selection, and Kurt's eyes light up.

"Let's do black and white." He looks at Blaine eagerly. Blaine just gives him a loving smile, and then selects the effect.

"So do you want to plan or should we just wing it?" Blaine asks, and Kurt furrows his eyebrows, thinking.

The machine starts to ding.

"What does that sound mean?" Kurt looks at it, and sees the countdown, and he knows. He feels Blaine's hand on his waist, pulling him closer until their cheeks are pressed together.

"Smile," Blaine whispers in a sing-song, and Kurt does, just in time for the camera to click the picture.

So much for planning.

"Is there a way to like… Pause it?" Kurt asks, leaning forward to see if maybe there's a button he can press.

"I don't—Kurt, look up," Blaine says through a laugh, and Kurt manages just in time to hear the click of another picture.

"Oh my god, they give you no time in between!"

"Silly faces?" Blaine asks, as their time beeps away and he pulls Kurt back on the bench and into frame. Kurt blinks, and then nods, sucking his cheeks in and pursing his lips as he turns towards the camera.

Blaine crosses his hands beneath his chin, and Kurt is surprised he makes it through the picture without laughing.

"What was that?" Kurt looks at him, grin wide.

"It was my silly face!" Blaine defends, frowning. Kurt shakes his head, like Blaine's absolutely hopeless, even though he can't stop smiling. "Last one," Blaine reminds him, as the timer runs down, and Kurt leans forward and kisses him without another thought.

He feels Blaine's arm settle around his shoulder, reaching up to lace their fingers together. The picture definitely clicks, but Kurt isn't sure exactly when. He hasn't kissed Blaine since he picked him up hours ago, and it feels so good he doesn't want to stop.

At least, until he hears a little girl whining, " _Mommy!_ " right outside, and that kind of ruins the mood. Kurt pulls back with a little giggle, and then covers his mouth. Blaine's skin is flushed, and he clears his throat and looks away.

Kurt thinks maybe they should go see a movie. A movie that's possibly been out for awhile, while they possibly sit in the very back row.

"We should probably get those before someone sees," Blaine says, reaching forward to fix Kurt's scarf, and Kurt agrees. Because the very last picture is no doubt of them kissing.

He climbs out carefully, and Blaine waits a few seconds before following him out. Their pictures are sitting there, printed and glossy and not the best quality, but it's a machine in the mall and neither of them expected glamour shots.

Blaine tears the sheet down the center, and hands Kurt his half.

"Oh my god, what are you doing in the second one?"

"I don't know, I improvised!" Blaine shoots back, grinning, and then Kurt watches as he carefully tears off the last one and slips it into his wallet.

Kurt would kiss him again, if it wasn't for where they are. He looks at his own strip, wondering if he'll keep it whole or spread it around, and if it'll look good in his locker. Then he smiles—no, he thinks he'll keep this particular memory at home.

"Pretzels?" Blaine asks, once his wallet is back in his pocket.

"Mhmm," Kurt agrees, keeping the strip in his hand so he doesn't bend it but keeping it carefully turned as they start to walk through the mall. "And I thought, after that, maybe we could see a movie."


End file.
